Lost Island Rising Level (stylized version)
The Lost Island Rising Level is the sixth level in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). Equipment Tips Slime Blower: Will come in very handy here against the Black Slime entities, especially the Scuttlers and Spawn. Slime Mine: Will come in very handy here against the Black Slime entities, especially the Scuttlers and Spawn. Boson Dart: Useful against the Black Slime Elementals to expose weak points. Stasis Stream: Useful in slowing down the Black Slime Elementals and objects with Entropic Bias. P.K.E. Meter & Paragoggles: Helpful in locating weak points on the Black Slime Behemoth. Walkthrough Rivers of Slime The Ghostbusters drive around on the Hudson River aboard Marine Ecto-8. Ray was beaming it came in handy. Peter was getting bored with the search for the final Mandala node. Even Winston was getting skeptical they were in the right place. Peter agreed but Shandor's Island suddenly rose up from the river. Ecto-8 crashed onto the beach. Ray dropped the others off and went to go circle around since the area was rather unstable. Peter offered to drive Ecto-8 since Ray seemed the most excited about exploring the island. Ray just silently stared at Peter. Peter downplayed any ulterior motives. As the Ghostbusters walked up the shore, Winston asked the story behind this place, Egon. Egon revealed the Shandors owned the island for generations. The castle was built in the 1860s. Ivo Shandor used it as a refuge, a lab, and a temple for he and other cult members to worship Gozer. Winston was still wondering how an island sinks. Egon continued and noted the night the last known Shandor died, there was a huge tidal surge and the Hudson River swallowed the island whole. Shandor consecrated the island to Gozer, and the Ghostworld reclaimed it. Winston concluded it was lucky the place was in the middle of a river and not in Midtown Manhattan. Egon reminded everyone the Ghostworld would continue to assert itself into the physical plane, and the damage would be incalculable. They made it to the castle grounds and noted the demonic motifs. Egon noted Shandor's public architectural style ranged from Federal to Art Deco but his personal tastes obviously leaned toward the Gozerian. Winston was more concerned with the stability of the castle. Egon became intrigued. The supports were waterlogged, the mortar was decrepit, and the foundation was shattered. In physical terms, there was no way all this could still be standing. Winston heard something. A posthumous black mass. The ghosts were praying for the castle to remain standing. Cultist Ghosts flew out around them and the Rookie vanished down a trap door. The guys were surrounded and grabbed by the ghosts. The Rookie lands in a room inhabited with two Cultists Ghosts. Neutralize their Black Slime with the Slime Blower then zap and trap them. Switch back to Slime Blower and exit the room. A gate will suddenly slam down. Charge up a Slime Mine and nail the swarm of Black Slime Spawn. Keep pouring on the slime because Black Slime Scuttlers will join the battle. Slime them then blast them with the Blast Stream or Boson Darts. Follow the tunnel out to the catacombs. After turning right, another gate will slam down. Turn left and slime the debris. Switch to Capture Stream and dump the debris into the river of slime. More Scuttlers and a Cultist Ghost will march down the path. Slime and disperse or trap. Switch to P.K.E. Goggles and look around the river of slime. There will be several maces handing from the ceiling. Switch to Slime Blower and blast the maces. Switch to Capture Stream and yank the one in the distance down to make a platform drop down. Go right and grab the mace across the river. Pull it down and another platform will drop. Switch to Stasis Stream and shoot the chain of the mace that was just pulled down. This will prevent the chain from yanking the platform back up. Step on the one on the right then dash up the trench then across the invisible bridge to the second platform then left back to the walkway. A large stone should drop and seal the drainage gate on the left. Go past the stone and start sliming the debris. Switch to Capture Stream and move them aside. Wrangle the last debris and put it in front of the drain on the left. Go to the walkway and enter another gated area. It will be a U-Shaped walkway with a giant slime machine in the center. Switch to Slime Blower and nail the Cultist Ghosts. Trap them then switch to the Paragoggles. Observe the slime machine. It has three large dials. As the dial spins, the symbols on it shifts to a different one. Switch to Stasis Stream and wait for the symbol to match the symbol above the dial then blast it. Repeat this for the other two dials. Some of the slime will drain out. Proceed through the U-Shaped walkway back to the trench area. Down the walkway, there will be another bunch of debris. To the right of it, there should be a gap over the river of slime. Switch to Paragoggles and look for the invisible platform. Douse it with the Slime Blower then walk to the other side. Black Slime Scuttlers and Cultist Ghosts will attack. Ignore the Cultists and focus on dispersing the Scuttlers. Once they are gone, neutralize and trap the Cultists. Walk around the corner and a drain will explode, releasing Black Slime. A Black Slime Elemental will emerge. Switch to Slime Blower, back up, and douse the Elemental. Nodes should be exposed. Wrangle the nodes with the Capture Stream and rip them off one by one. After weakening it, run past it then disperse the Black Slime Scuttlers before they become a problem. Focus back on dismantling the Elemental. Once its dispersed, continue down the walkway to another U-Shaped area and slime machine. Just like before, use Stasis Stream on the dials when the symbols match up. More the slime will be drained away. Continue down the walkway and make a left at the corner. Face the trench and equip the Paragoggles. There will be three maces hanging down. Slime them and pull them down. Three platforms will come into place. Slime the large gate arching over the river and wrangle it off its supports in order to create a bridge and connect the walkway to the platforms. After crossing over, go left and slime the large spiked sphere then slime the boulder that fell into the trench area. Pick it up with the Capture Stream and place it on the walkway. Once some Black Slime Scuttlers start coming from the drain, drop the boulder in front of the drain. Disperse the Scuttlers that made it through then pull down the sphere a few times. A nearby gate will slowly rise up with each tug. Once its above the Rookie's head, run past the gateway. Get ready to use more Slime Mines and the Slime Blower. Black Slime Spawn will swarm around the corner. Continue down and disperse some Scuttlers. Equip the Paragoggles again. There will be two large spiked spheres nearby and across. Slime the ones nearest then one across. Switch to Capture Stream and pull the first to raise a platform from the river. Blast it with the Stasis Stream. Switch back to Capture Stream and pull the first sphere across. Douse it in slime and rush to the second platform. Slime the second sphere and rush back to the walkway before the platforms fall. All four spheres should now be visible. Pull the one nearby, jump on the platform, pull one across, go on the next platform, pull the second one on the right, go on the third platform, then pull the last sphere to cross over to the other side. Follow the walkway left and neutralize any Black Slime along the way. There will be another U-Shaped area. Disperse the Black Slime Scuttlers. This machine is missing a dial. Blast the first two dials when their symbols match up. Head down the walkway and follow the catwalk to a small room on the left. A Black Slime Elemental and Cultist Ghost will attack. Keep moving and ignore the Cultists while sliming the Elemental. Start wrangling the Elemental to pieces. Neutralize the Cultist then trap it. Slime the dial in the center of the room then grab it with the Capture Stream. Take the dial back to the machine and hit it with a Stasis Stream when the symbols match up. All the Black Slime will drain out. Look around for some stairs and head across to a flight of stairs. Four Cultists Ghosts will seal the exit. Neutralize their slime then trap them. The Slime Lab The exit leads into the Slime Labs. The tanks and pipes are filled with several strains of slime. Neutralize and trap a Cultist Ghost in the room. A door will open at the far side of the room. Head through and it becomes apparent the other Ghostbusters are in the lab. Head down the hall and take out the Black Slime Scuttlers. Keep going down the hall into a large room. Peter is locked up with Spirit Locks and guarded by Cultist Ghosts. Slime and trap them. Once they are all trapped, Peter will be released. Go up the stairs on the right and follow the catwalk right. There will be two sealed doors. Enter the hall on the left into what seems like a control room. Neutralize and trap the Cultist Ghost. Head through the door at the far end. Winston is being kept in a prison cell. Go down the stairs and engage the Cultist. Once it's trapped, Winston is freed. Another Cultist will arrive with a swarm of Black Slime Scuttlers. Ignore the Cultist and disperse all the Scuttlers first. Now, focus on trapping the Cultist. Return to the room where Peter was and go to the door on the far left of the catwalk. Disperse the Scuttlers inside then proceed into a room. Disperse more Scuttlers then equip the Paragoggles. There will be invisible platforms. Go down the stairs and neutralize the Black Slime then the Cultists. Once they are trapped, the seal placed on the platforms will be released. Step onto the platforms and carefully go across the room, neutralizing Black Slime along the way. At the other side, there will be a door. Don't enter right away. Black Slime Scuttlers will rush out. Disperse them then go through and head down the hall. There will be a large room with slime tanks. Egon is trapped one of them! Head down the stairs and engage the two Cultist Ghosts. Once they are captured, Egon will be freed. Go back up the stairs and go left to the hall. Neutralize the Black Slime and go into a small room. The Scuttler Queen is inside. As long as she is surrounded by Black Slime, the Queen is invulnerable. Circle the room and nail all Black Slime with Slime Mines. Once all the slime is gone, turn to the Queen and nail her with the Blast Stream and Boson Darts. Be sure to dash left to right to dodge her projectile attacks. If health gets too low, back out into the hallway to recharge. Go back in and neutralize the slime again. Once the Queen is dispersed, the last door in the room Peter was in will open. Go through the door that was behind the Queen and go left. Enter the door and two Cultists Ghosts will animate a Slime Lab Elemental. The Cultists Ghosts will be essentially untrappable as long as the elemental is around. Douse it in slime then switch to Capture Stream and wrangle it apart. The elemental will soon regenerate Black Slime. Douse and wrangle some more. Once it's destroyed, neutralize and trap the Cultists. Go through the door on the far wall. The Ghostbusters happen upon a painting of a woman that looks exactly like Ilyssa Selwyn. Upon further inspection, the painting is of Ivo Shandor's mother! So it turns out Ilyssa is a long-lost relative. Peter noted Ilyssa never knew, she was adopted. Black Slime Beast Go left through a door into an Orrery room. The Orrery is the key to Shandor's plan of aligning dimensions. Go down to the lower level and equip the P.K.E. Meter. There should be a room with a bridge. Cross the bridge into a room. The Mandala node and generator is inside. The Rookie will have to charge the three batteries off the electrified Cultists Ghosts inside. Once all three batteries are placed inside the generator, the Orrery powers on. Equip the Stasis Stream and blast the bridge, which is now spinning. Cross the bridge back into the chamber. The machine starts to spark with P.K.E. and the center fills up with Black Slime. A Black Slime Behemoth rises up. Equip the Paragoggles and scan the entity. There are three green nodes on its tentacles. Blast them with the Slime Mine. Keep on circling around as the Behemoth will spew Black Slime. Don't leave the slime around, neutralize it or Black Slime Scuttlers will spawn from it. Keep blasting the nodes with Slime Mines. Once the three nodes are destroyed, the Behemoth will melt down into the pool. The Mandala is sealed but now the island is sinking. The Ghostbusters proceed to meet up with Ray then deal with their prime suspect, Walter Peck. Scans *Ectoplasmic Residue **Start of the level in the small green slime tanks. *Psychomagnatheric Slime **Start of the level in the small slime tanks that aren't green or black. *Cultist Ghosts **Start of the level. *Black Slime Spawn **After exiting the first room of the level and gate slams down. *Black Slime Scuttlers **After the first Black Slime Spawn horde encounter. *Black Slime Elemental **Before the second yellow slime pump room. *Slime Lab Elemental **In the room after the Ghostbusters are reunited and Scuttler Queen is destroyed. *Black Slime Behemoth **End of level. Art Pages *Vigo **In a corner of the back of the room you start the level in. *Black Slime Spawn **After the first Black Slime Spawn horde, go down the hall, go left, neutralize Black Slime puddle, then destroy a crate in the dead end *Black Slime Scuttlers **Destroy the drainage grate next to where the first platform puzzle begins. *Ectoplasmic Residue **In a corner of the missing pump wheel room. *Black Slime Elementals **In the final encounter area after draining the slime completely. *Cultist Ghosts **In the final encounter area after draining the slime completely. *Paranormal Investigator - Ray Stantz **Destroy a locker inside the small side room left of where the Black Slime Scuttlers try to ambush you while on the way to Peter's room. *Paranormal Investigator - Peter Venkman **Destroy locker on the second floor of the room Peter is being held in. *Psychomagnatheric Slime **Destroy a locker in far right corner, near the locked gate, of the room Peter is being held in. *Paranormal Investigator - Winston Zeddemore **After freeing Winston and the cells open, go inside the far left empty cell. *Paranormal Investigator - Egon Spengler **Destroy a science table on the second floor of the room Egon is being held in. *Slime Lab Elementals **Destroy a science table on the second floor of the Slime Lab Elemental encounter arena. *Black Slime Behemoth **Destroy a crate on the second floor of the main Orrery chamber. Version Differences *Game play starts off in the castle. In the Realistic Version of the level, it starts at the dock. *The courtyard is only in the Realistic Version of the level. *The Ghostbusters find out about Ilyssa Selwyn's Shandor connection at the end of the level. In the Realistic Version, they find out a little after the start of the level. *Peter, Winston and Egon are rescued in that order. In the Realistic Version, it is Winston, Egon, and Peter. *In this level, you fight against the Black Slime Behemoth instead of the Juvenile Sloar found in the Realistic Version of the level. *The level ends with the Ghostbusters retreating from a room in the castle. In the Realistic Version, the level ends with the Ghostbusters boarding Marine Ecto-8 and Egon telling Ray to shut up about the Sloar. Gallery Gameplay GBTVGSVlevelLIRloadingscreencap1.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap01.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap02.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap03.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap04.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap05.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap06.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap07.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap08.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap09.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap10.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap11.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap12.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap13.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap14.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap15.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap16.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap17.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap18.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap19.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap20.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap21.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap22.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap23.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap24.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap25.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap26.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap27.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap28.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap29.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap30.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap31.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap32.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap33.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap34.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap35.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap36.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRloadingscreencap2.png|"The Slime Lab" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap37.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap38.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap39.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap40.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap41.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap42.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap43.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap44.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap45.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap46.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap47.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap48.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap49.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap50.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap51.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap52.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap53.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap54.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap55.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap56.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap57.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap58.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap59.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap60.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap61.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap62.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap63.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap64.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap65.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap66.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap67.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap68.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap69.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap70.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap71.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap72.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap73.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap74.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap75.png|"The Slime Lab" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRloadingscreencap3.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap76.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap77.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap78.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap79.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap80.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap81.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap82.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap83.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap84.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGSVlevelLIRscreencap85.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area Rivers of Slime 1st Cinematic RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic01.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic02.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic03.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic04.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic05.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic06.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic07.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic08.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic09.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic10.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic11.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic12.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic13.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic14.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic15.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic16.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic17.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic18.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic19.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic20.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic21.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic22.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic23.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic24.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic25.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic26.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic27.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic28.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic29.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic30.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic31.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic32.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic33.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic34.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic35.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic36.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic37.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic38.jpg RiversOfSlimeSVCinematic39.jpg Rivers of Slime 2nd Cinematic RiversOfSlimeSV2Cinematic01.jpg RiversOfSlimeSV2Cinematic02.jpg Rivers of Slime 3rd Cinematic RiversOfSlimeSV3Cinematic01.jpg RiversOfSlimeSV3Cinematic02.jpg RiversOfSlimeSV3Cinematic03.jpg Rivers of Slime 4th Cinematic RiversOfSlimeSV4Cinematic01.jpg Rivers of Slime 5th Cinematic RiversOfSlimeSV5Cinematic01.jpg Rivers of Slime 6th Cinematic RiversOfSlimeSV6Cinematic01.jpg RiversOfSlimeSV6Cinematic02.jpg RiversOfSlimeSV6Cinematic03.jpg RiversOfSlimeSV6Cinematic04.jpg Rivers of Slime 7th Cinematic RiversOfSlimeSV7Cinematic01.jpg RiversOfSlimeSV7Cinematic02.jpg RiversOfSlimeSV7Cinematic03.jpg RiversOfSlimeSV7Cinematic04.jpg Rivers of Slime 8th Cinematic RiversOfSlimeSV8Cinematic01.jpg The Slime Lab 1st Cinematic SlimeLabsSVCinematic01.jpg SlimeLabsSVCinematic02.jpg The Slime Lab 2nd Cinematic SlimeLabsSV2Cinematic01.jpg SlimeLabsSV2Cinematic02.jpg SlimeLabsSV2Cinematic03.jpg SlimeLabsSV2Cinematic04.jpg The Slime Lab 3rd Cinematic SlimeLabsSV3Cinematic01.jpg SlimeLabsSV3Cinematic02.jpg SlimeLabsSV3Cinematic03.jpg The Slime Lab 4th Cinematic SlimeLabsSV4Cinematic01.jpg SlimeLabsSV4Cinematic02.jpg SlimeLabsSV4Cinematic03.jpg SlimeLabsSV4Cinematic04.jpg SlimeLabsSV4Cinematic05.jpg SlimeLabsSV4Cinematic06.jpg The Slime Lab 5th Cinematic SlimeLabsSV5Cinematic01.jpg The Slime Lab 6th Cinematic SlimeLabsSV6Cinematic01.jpg SlimeLabsSV6Cinematic02.jpg SlimeLabsSV6Cinematic03.jpg The Slime Lab 7th Cinematic SlimeLabsSV7Cinematic01.jpg The Slime Lab 8th Cinematic SlimeLabsSV8Cinematic01.jpg SlimeLabsSV8Cinematic02.jpg The Slime Lab 9th Cinematic SlimeLabsSV9Cinematic01.jpg SlimeLabsSV9Cinematic02.jpg SlimeLabsSV9Cinematic03.jpg SlimeLabsSV9Cinematic04.jpg SlimeLabsSV9Cinematic05.jpg SlimeLabsSV9Cinematic06.jpg SlimeLabsSV9Cinematic07.jpg The Slime Lab 10th Cinematic SlimeLabsSV10Cinematic01.jpg The Slime Lab 11th Cinematic SlimeLabsSV11Cinematic01.jpg SlimeLabsSV11Cinematic02.jpg SlimeLabsSV11Cinematic03.jpg SlimeLabsSV11Cinematic04.jpg SlimeLabsSV11Cinematic05.jpg SlimeLabsSV11Cinematic06.jpg SlimeLabsSV11Cinematic07.jpg SlimeLabsSV11Cinematic08.jpg Black Slime Beast 1st Cinematic BlackSlimeBeastSVCinematic01.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSVCinematic02.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSVCinematic03.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSVCinematic04.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSVCinematic05.jpg Black Slime Beast 2nd Cinematic BlackSlimeBeastSV2Cinematic01.jpg Black Slime Beast 3rd Cinematic BlackSlimeBeastSV3Cinematic01.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV3Cinematic02.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV3Cinematic03.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV3Cinematic04.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV3Cinematic05.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV3Cinematic06.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV3Cinematic07.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV3Cinematic08.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV3Cinematic09.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV3Cinematic10.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV3Cinematic11.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV3Cinematic12.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV3Cinematic13.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV3Cinematic14.jpg Black Slime Beast 4th Cinematic BlackSlimeBeastSV4Cinematic01.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV4Cinematic02.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV4Cinematic03.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV4Cinematic04.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV4Cinematic05.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV4Cinematic06.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV4Cinematic07.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV4Cinematic08.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV4Cinematic09.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV4Cinematic10.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV4Cinematic11.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV4Cinematic12.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV4Cinematic13.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV4Cinematic14.jpg BlackSlimeBeastSV4Cinematic15.jpg Category:GB:TVG Levels